Ferntails Story
by ScienceCat
Summary: This is my first fanfic and its a Warriors one! Its about a cat named Fernkit/paw/tail who goes through some crazy stuff! NOTE: it is in LeafClan not the actual clans!


Chapter 1

_Hi…um this is my first FanFic…I hope you like it. _

LeafClan was thriving, they had a full nursery and warriors den. No one was in the Med Den sick and the elders had stopped complaining….For now at least! Fernkit tumbled out of the nursery followed by her brother Splashkit. "Hey Fernkit! Splashkit! Come play with us!" Timberkit called. They both ran up to Timberkit, Lilackit, and Runningkit. After playing Timberkit started to boast "Our ceremony is at dawn tomorrow!" Fernkit gasps "No way! I have to wait a whole 4 moons!"

The next day Fernkit woke up to the sound of Oakstar "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the LeafyRock!" she watched Timberkit, Lilackit and Runningkit sprint outside, fully groomed. "Can we go?" asked Splashkit. "Of course, but be quiet" there mother said. "Timberkit, Lilackkit and Runningkit will now be known as Lilacpaw, Timberpaw, and Runningpaw!" Everyone cheered there names. Fernkit sadly watched Timberki-Timber_paw_ go to the Apprentice Den. "Also!" Oakstar called "Mintpelt is moving to the nursery! Expecting _my_ kits!" Everyone cheered except Fernkit, and sadly padded back to the nursery.

**Two moons later-**

Fernkit watched Mintpelt's kits, Lilykit and Blossomkit, play mossball with Splashkit. She didn't feel like playing, she was still sad that she wouldn't see Timberkit for a whole two more moons. Well she saw him in camp sometimes but he was too busy hanging out with the other apprentices to talk to her.

**Two more moons-**

She couldn't believe it! Its finally time for her apprentice ceremony! She would finally be with Timberpaw! "From the day forward, Fernkit will be Fernpaw and Splashkit will be Splashpaw!" Oakstar yowled "I will mentor Fernpaw! And Sunheart will mentor Splashpaw!" Fernpaw gasps, The leader is my mentor! Lilacpaw ran forward and showed them the den, "That's Swiftpaws nest! And that's Lightpaws nest, she'll get angry if you step on it so be careful!"

**One moon later (sorry for all the time skipping)-**

Fernpaw slowly walked up to Timberpaw, she wanted to ask him to go hunting with her, but when she got closer she saw him talking to Lightpaw. "Sure I'll go hunting with you Timberpaw!" she heard her say. Fernpaw gulped and ran back to the den. Lilypaw was in there "Whats wrong Fernpaw?" Fernpaw looked up "Timberpaw…..doesnt like me" Lilypaw touched her tail to her pelt "Talk to him more." And she walked out.

**A couple days later-**

Fernpaw could see Timberpaw liked Lightpaw a lot and she started to give up and him, sometimes talking to him but he ignored her. Until one day, Timberpaw rushed into camp holding Lightpaw! "Help!" he screeched "Lightpaw got hit by a monster!" Owleye ran out of the Med Den "Let me see her". After a horrible afternoon of waiting Owleye came out. "Lightpaw can no longer train as a warrior, her front leg is paralyzed, she will be my apprentice from now on." Timberpaw gasps "No! She can't! I….i…." Lilypaw walked up "its okay Timberpaw, were lucky she survived" Fernpaw thought "Well…I wanted Timberpaw, but he really did love Lightpaw." Everyone went back to the nest. Splashkit was laughing and talking with Lilacpaw. Fernpaw padded over to Timberpaw, "It's ok, there are other cats out there" she said. Timberpaw shrugged and fell asleep next to Fernpaw.

Fernpaw woke up to see Timberpaw out of the nest, "Fernpaw! Time to hunt!" Oakstar called "You'll be hunting in pairs, Lilacpaw and Splashpaw, Lilypaw and Timberpaw" Fernpaw sighed "Fernpaw and Runningpaw and Blossompaw will hunt with me!" everyone ran out. It was getting dark and they all returned. Lilypaw and Timberpaw had caught two birds four mice and three voles, far more than anyone else. "Good job you two! You make a good pair"

"Timberpaw and Fernpaw go on a morning patrol with Leaftail and Whitefoot" Fernpaw ran after Timberpaw "Hi" she said "Do you want to hunt later?" she asks "I guess…" he said. After doing the border Fernpaw padded up to Timberpaw "Time to hunt!" In the forest Fernpaw spotted a bird "Go that way and chase it to me" she hissed. "Ok" Timberpaw said. After a couple of moments the bird shit into the and she sprang up and caught it. "I got it!" she called "Good job!" Timberpaw sayed and touched his pelt to hers.

_Well that's one chapter I hope you liked it and leave reviews if you want._


End file.
